Parental control may be implemented at an access gateway to limit the access of certain devices of the local area network to the Internet and to the local area network. This parental control allows a main user to define authorized or prohibited time ranges for a device in the local area network. By way of example, a child is given authorized access from 17.00 to 18.30 every day, his access being blocked outside this time range.
The access gateway must then inspect all the packets that it receives from devices of the local area network, to detect whether or not this access is authorized. This results in a significant processing load at the access gateway, notably in its processor.